A power supply, such as a reactive power supply, may be designed to provide power to one or more loads. The one or more loads may generally consume relatively little power (e.g., current) during normal operating conditions, but may consume substantially larger power (e.g., current) when engaged or activated. If the power supply is designed or selected to provide sufficient power to accommodate the loads when engaged/active, then during normal operating conditions the power supply may, in effect, provide excess power. The excess power is dissipated (as heat) in one or more components that may be associated with the power supply, resulting in increased operational cost and a need for larger components or excessive component de-rating to ensure reliable and safe operation.